Painting the roses red
by ink-addiction249
Summary: jean has the opportunity to get his old life back, do to a new surgery a doctor in rush vally has been working on. does jean relly want to be an experiment? and whats with the docs cazy daughter? rated m for crude humoor and languid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I would love for whom ever reads this and cares to leave a comment good or bad feel free. Thanks much! P.S. Hope you like it.**

**prelude**

"Painting the roses red?" jean said aloud not caring if the lady he directed it heard or not. "Yes we're painting the roses red." She said now looking at him. Jean didn't know what to do he didn't think she could hear him. Now that she was looking at him he could see her more clearly. She was different that's all he could think describe the woman sitting next to him in the bar. Then she spoke again "The queen she wanted red roses but we planted white, so now we are painting the the the roses red." Jean still did not understand what it is she was talking about. Merely commenting on the tattoo she had on her neck. The rest of the tattoo just barley peaked out of the plane white she wore. Her arms were another story they seemed to be covered wrist to shoulder in an elaborate design of playing cards, a queen of sorts, roses, flamingos, a girl in a blue dress not much else he could make out in the dime light bar.

Jean looked her in the face for the fist time. Bi colored eyes of sapphire and jade stared back. her hair was just above her shoulders. The messy locks seemed to be black but the dime light may be lieing. Her face was soft and round, her top lip bigger that the bottom, but not at all bad looking by jeans standard. Giggling brought jean out of his musing, she just sat there looking at him soft giggling ended in a snort. "sorry, but i don't understand." Jean spoke with a crooked smile. She just giggled a bit more as she stud and pulled a wallet out of her pant pocket. Placing a few bills on the table she walked out the door. jean stared after her not sure of what to make of what just happened."Wow, people just get stranger and stranger." Jean said to the all most empty bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter**

"Jean, Jean!" Breda called to the spaced out man on the hospital bed. "were you listening to any thing I said." Jean looked to his friend bewildered. "sorry." jean spoke softly "i was just thinking about something." Breda looked out the window it was gloomy and it had been for days, the rain was relentless. The gloomy weather didn't seem to help his friends attitude much.

"yeah, what about this time." Breda said still looking out the window."what?" Jean was still spaced out and didn't quite understand what Breda was asking. Breda grumbled to him self. "What were you thinking about?" he said more clearly this time. Jean looked at his friend for a moment before he spoke. "nothing really, just thinking about that time one night at the bar." Jean spaced out once again. "yo space cadet, care to elaborate."

Breda said to his friend in a joking manner, Jean didn't seem to care about the comment and cared on with his story. "I tolled you about that girl in the bar that one night." Jean paused to look at his friend this time Breda was the bewildered one. Jean snorted a laugh at his friends look. "Whatever just get on with the story." Breda said as he rolled his eyes. Jean shrugged hi shoulders and continued. "I was sitting at the bar one night. There was this strange woman I sat next to. Breda butted in "oh what is this the time that chic stud you up, so you go to the bar and meet that other chic who was covered In tattoos?"

"Yeah it was that time." Jean and Breda sat in silence for a minuet before Breda broke the calm. "what are you thinking about that for, she was probably some crazy drunk." Jean light a cigaret and motioned for Breda to open the window. Jean knew that if a nurse came by he'd be in trouble but his habit prevented him to care. " I don't think she was crazy drunk." jean spoke after a long drag of his cigaret. Breda lifted a brow trowed his friend.

" may be being cupped up in this hospital has gotten to you." Breda said as he folded his arms and lined back in his chair. Jean continued unaffected " she was just drinking water and she didn't slur her words or stumbled when she walked out the door." "jean, buddy you are thinking way to much about a person you will never meet again." Breda spoke very positive of his statement. Jean took another long drag and shrugged his shoulders at him. "mister havoc! What do you think your doing!" Bellowed the nurse in the door way. Jean and Breda were so startled that Breda fell over in the chair he was lining

in. Jean was fumbled with the cigaret that fell form his mouth. The nurse walked over the fallen Breda not bothering to see if he was all right or not. She grabbed the cigarets on the table next to his bed, not saying a word closed the widow and walked to the door. " Visiting time is all most over," she spoke solemnly and she was gone. Jean sneered at the now empty door way "damn she is so cute but what a bitch."

Breda just shook his head as he pick up his chair off the floor, "don't worry tomorrow you'll be outta this place." Breda said with a grin. In hopes to cheer his dear friend up. Instead jean just frowned and looked at the wheelchair next to his bed. That is going to be the rest of my life jean thought grimly.

"all right buddy I'll see you tomorrow, sadly I do have work to get back to." Jean said his good byes

to his friend. "What am I going to do with the rest of my life." Jean spoke softly as he stared out the window, as it began to rain.


End file.
